Secret Revealed
by Daughter of Hades1995
Summary: After his fifteen birthday party, Percy decides to tell Paul the truth; that he is really a demigod. How will Paul react? Will he believe Percy?
1. I Tell Paul the Truth

After Nico left my mini fifteenth birthday party, I decided it was time to tell Paul the truth; that I am really a demigod.

All evening, I've been pondering over how I would break the news to him. I mean, I could just straight out say it, but then he wouldn't believe me. Or I could say it, and then show him a cool water trick. But he still might not believe me, even if I did do that. Mortals, you see, believe what they want, and not what is reality.

In the end, I decided to just straight out say that I am a demigod and show him a cool water trick. And if he still didn't believe me after that, my mom could back me up.

So, when my mother started cleaning the dishes, I sat down in front of Paul at the kitchen table; who was reading a book.

"Um… Paul?"

He looked up at me."Yes? What is it Percy?"

"Well, there's something I've got to tell you," I said.

"Is it girl trouble?" he asked.

"What? N-no of course not!" I stammered "I don't even have a girlfriend… yet."

He smiled. "Right. You're question?"

"Oh, um…," This was really awkward, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'mademigodasonofposeidon."

I wanted to do a facepalm. I rushed through the whole truth part! It would be a miracle if he understood what I said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Paul blankly asked.

Huh, looks like he didn't understand me after all.

"I said," I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "That I'm a demigod; a son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" he said. "You mean that man who came here earlier to give you a gift?"

"Yes, him," I said. "He's really the greek god Poseidon. He was visiting me in his human form to give me this," I took out the gift my dad had given me. It was a sand dollar about the size of my hand.

"A sand dollar?" Paul asked, examining it. "It looks really rare. Where did he get it?"

"Probably from the bottom of the ocean," I placed the sand dollar on the table, "He has his own kingdom down there too."

"Percy, you have a really good imagination!" Paul exclaimed. "That man's name is Poseidon. He isn't the greek god Poseidon."

"Yes, he is," I insisted, looking at my mom for support.

She took the cue and walked over to us. "Percy's right honey," she told him. "That man who came by earlier really is the greek God Poseidon."

"Sally, l don't know if you two are trying to pull a fast one on me, but let me tell you that the Greek Gods are not real," Paul said.

Thunder boomed in the distance and Paul jumped a little.

"They _are _real!" I said, my voice getting louder with each word. "That thunder that just went off? That was caused by Zeus," (more thunder went off)

"The thunder was simply a result caused by the weather," Paul said calmly.

"Percy?" Mom looked at me. "Maybe you want to show him the truth. You know, demigod style?"

**Author's comment,**

**I know that this is really short, but I didn't want to have just one chapter for a story. I hate one-shots. Anyway, for those reading this, don't forget to review! If you don't review, there won't be anymore chapters anytime soon… so review!**


	2. Mortals and the Mist

**Author's Comment,**

**Wow, eight reviews in one day? Thanks guys! You all rock! Anyway, here's your chapter as promised! **

**I wanted to get this up ASAP, because now I have to go study for my finals. But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter!**

My mom sat down next to Paul and gave me a show-him-the-truth look. She was serious about this whole thing. I mean, serious about showing him that I'm a real demigod and not some kid with a wild imagination.

I took out my pen and showed it to Paul.

"It looks like an ordinary ball point pen to you, right?" I asked him. I was originally going to show him a water trick, but that can wait for later if he still doesn't believe me after this.

"Yes," Paul said, placing his book to the side. "But I don't see what a-,"

I uncapped the pen. It immediately transformed into my three feet bronze sword, Riptide.

"Percy, where did you get that sword?" Paul demanded. "It is dangerous! Give it here at once!"

"Sorry Paul," I said, "But if I give Riptide to you, I'll be monster meat in a matter of seconds."

"But Percy," he said, "Monsters are not real, and swords are dangerous."

"Have you not heard what I've been trying to tell you?" I said. "All the Gods and all the monsters are real."

"Listen Percy," Paul eyed my sword, "The Gods are just myths, and so are the monsters. They are just stories that were made up a long time ago."

"They are not made up, they are real!" I shouted. "Gods, what is it with mortals?"

"Percy," Mom scolded, "Not all mortals are able to accept the truth so fast."

"You did!" I blurted.

She sighed. "Yes I did accept the truth, but remember, I can see past the Mist."

"The Mist!" I shouted. "That's what's keeping Paul from seeing the truth."

Paul smiled and shook his head. "Percy, there is no mist. It is a perfectly clear day outside."

"No, I mean _the_ Mist," I said. "The Mist is a force that keeps Mortals from seeing anything Greek."

"Now there's a Mist?" he chuckled. "Percy, I'm really impressed with your imagination, but it's time to drop the act. You aren't fooling anyone."

I angrily got up and went to get a glass of water.

I returned to the table and placed it on the table, right in front of Paul.

"Why'd you get a glass of water Percy?" Paul asked.

"Hush Paul," Mom said.

He hushed.

I concentrated on the water, and felt a familiar tugging in my sides. A second later, a small line of water shot straight up out of the glass. I let it stay suspended in midair for a while but then I willed it back down into the cup.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked Paul.

His eyes darted from the glass, to my mom, to me. And he feinted.

"Sorry mom," I said, "I didn't think he'd pass out like that."

She just sighed. "At least you tried honey. When he wakes up, we can try again."

"Alright," I agreed.

I recapped my pen, and took the sand dollar off the table.

Who knew telling the truth to Paul could be so hard?


	3. The Arrival of My Cousins

**Author's Comment,**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I have been studying for my finals for a while now, and I wanted to take a break to get this up for you! Anyway, here's Edmund Pevensie doing the disclaimer because I just saw the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

**Edmund P: Daughter of Hades1995 does NOT own Percy Jackson. *Runs off to duel Caspian***

**-Line-**

When I went to bed, I wasn't expecting to have a dream.

I was standing in the middle of a dark forest beside Thalia had and she had her bow and arrow at the ready. She was pointing it in the forest, at something I couldn't see.

"Come out and fight!" she yelled.

No answer.

"What have you done with Percy and Nico?" she demanded.

This time, a growl answered her. And inside the trees, two yellow eyes appeared. I took a step back, but Thalia held her ground.

"Die!" she yelled, releasing an arrow. It flew straight at the thing in the forest.

**-Line-**

"Percy!"

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. That voice was her voice! But, no, she couldn't possibly be here… could she? I looked around, and there, beside my bed, was Thalia Grace herself.

"Thalia?" I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Nico shadow traveled me here," she pointed to the boy with black hair to her left, whom I hadn't noticed until now. "And I'm here because Lady Artemis's hunters have all gone missing."

"You're still here," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But when I woke up, the rest of the hunters were gone. Lady Artemis thinks that they have been kidnapped."

"Can we discuss this in the living room?" I asked. "I need to get dressed first."

She nodded, and left the room with Nico.

I scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. I glanced at the clock; it was only five forty three in the morning.

I went into the living room to find Thalia and Nico standing by the couch.

"Okay Percy, we need to make a plan to find the other hunters," Thalia immediately said.

"Why am I here anyway?" Nico asked. "I was just about to go and-,"

"The hunters are missing!" Thalia hissed at him; just as the door to Paul's room opened.

"Percy?" he asked. "What's going on in here?"

He froze when he saw Thalia and Nico. Nico waved at Paul, while Thalia looked him up and down.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"My, um, Cousins," I said.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and the Lieutenant of Lady Artemis."

"I was here yesterday," Nico said. "Nico, son of Hades."

"Oh, you two are playing a game with Percy?" he yawned. "That's nice."

"Actually," I said, "We're not. And I was wondering if you could drive us to Camp Half-Blood. We need a quest because Artemis's hunters have gone missing."

"Can't your game wait until the weekend?" he asked. "You have school tomorrow, and I'm not sure if Sally would be pleased if I let you ditch."

Thalia gave me a look before turning back to face Paul. "Percy hasn't told you that the Greek Gods are real?"

"He did," Paul said. "But I know they aren't. However, that reminds me of an interesting dream I had last night of Percy making water come out of a cup."

"That wasn't a dream," I told him. "I did make water come out of a cup. But please, we need to go to Camp. Mom won't mind me missing school for awhile if it's for demigod stuff."

As if the Gods were listening, my mom walked out of her room.

"What's this about demigod stuff?" she asked, walking over to us.

"We need a ride to Camp Half-Blood Mrs. Jackson," Thalia said.

Nico took that time to try and escape. "Well, since I'm clearly not needed here, I think I'll be going."

He made a break for the exit doors.

Thalia sighed and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She took aim at Nico, and an Arrow shot at him, pinning his sleeve against the wall.

"Thalia!" he whined.

"You are not escaping!" she shouted, silencing him.

"The arrow! Where did it come from? What is going on?" Paul asked.

"You mean my weapon?" Thalia made said weapon vanish. "It was a present from the Goddess Artemis herself. It can appear in my hands any time I need it. It is made of Silver, which can kill any type of Monsters."

"They're real?" he said. "Now I feel stupid. Sally, Percy, I'm sorry for not believing you sooner."

"It's okay Paul," Mom and I said.

"Yes, it is really interesting that you believe in the Gods now," Thalia said. "But we need to get going. The hunters are still missing."


End file.
